the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
California Airlines Conflict (WW3)
California Airlines was pretty much always in each of the conflicts, starting with the Lemonde-JetEire War (WW3). From the conflicts California Airlines became the subject of, JetÉire would always find a way to instigate so that attention can be brought. User Gardxvoir rebelled from the IATA on October 10, 2015, the same day when AeroMag degraded California Airlines because AeroMag thought that California Airlines was creating alternative accounts and manipulating everyone. However, this has now been proved as true by essentially everyone involved. Unfortunately, on the week of October 4, about a week before JetÉire and FlyDoha were infuriated pertaining to the airline industry, things started escalating pretty gradually. As a result of multiple burglaries committed by the Syndicate, California Airlines challenged the leader of the Syndicate to a fight in Lancaster. On the night of October 5, the Syndicate forces got sacked, and the Syndicate leaders, including Killbane, decided to snitch on California Airlines. California Airlines did not suffer any guilt following the Battle of Lancaster, but they did suffer some heavy repercussions. Many California Airlines flights were postponed and many flights to certain destinations were suspended for some time, as well as the suspension of various social media accounts, so California Airlines could not obtain profit from social media at all. Operation: Blacklist In retaliation to getting snitched out by Killbane's co-leaders, California Airlines proposed an idea similar to those called "The Final Solution". During the next SkyTeam meeting, California Airlines showed their proposal, and all of the SkyTeam airlines approved it. As a result from Operation: Blacklist, the Syndicate was vanquished from all premises of the aviation administration. Operation: Aqua Strike On the week of October 11, California Airlines, with the help of Delta Air Lines and Lemonde Airlines proposed an idea to retaliate against the corrupted airlines that have been antagonizing the airlines of SkyTeam. In a meeting, the exact plan was proposed. The plan was premeditated on October 12 and October 13, using stock Cessna 172s, crash test dummies, and remote controls that were rigged into the planes. As a result from Operation: Aqua Strike, 2 JetÉire planes, 1 FlyDoha plane, 1 Swiss Airways plane, and 2 Stupid Airlines planes crashed into the ground, which totalled the fatalities of all those accidents to over 1000 people. On October 17, JetÉire was sued by a mother of 3 in the ROBLOX Supreme Court, who claimed that JetÉire used "poor equipment" and "poor piloting techniques". However, Ubershoot did not recognize these claims as the 2 planes that crashed both had their last maintenance checks dating back up to a couple months ago. California Airlines became furthermore of a controversy to the entire airline industry, bringing their whole airline alliance with them. People have wondered if this will actually be the last of what California Airlines will do or if there will be more to come. Either way, people have expected that California Airlines might have to deal with the ordeal of the guilt that it has caused, as well as some repercussions. Operation: Red Ribbon As a result of 'Operation: Aqua Strike,' mrsmith23 resigned from the International Civil Aviation Organization to focus more so on AeroMag. In addition, Stupid Airlines decided to reciprocate for the damage caused and set a number of future California Airlines planes on fire. At least 5 Airbus A350XWBs were completely burnt to a crisp. California Airlines decided that they would team up with a local school district to get back at Stupid Airlines. As a result, Stupid Airlines was degraded on posters in a number of schools throughout the school district as well as on the internet. It was not like California Airlines had this done to them, however. In addition to the minimal trafficking of Stupid Airlines, an unnamed administrator decided to hack the owner of the airline's Facebook and Twitter accounts. This hacker was eventually caught red-handed and arrested after trying to order pizza at the airline owner's house because the phone number traced to the IP that traced to a local school. Stupid Airlines Cessation To avenge their hacker in custody, California Airlines requested a number of reviewers to fly with Stupid Airlines. All but a few of these reviewers ended up rating the airline 1 star, and the others rated the airline 2 stars. As a result, Stupid Airlines tried to file a lawsuit against California Airlines for $100 million USD. However, California Airlines, the defendant, claimed that "We have no part in this, all we do is serve our own passengers." The footage also confirmed that California Airlines did not have any part with the reviews. As a result, Stupid Airlines lost the case and lost $100 million USD. Stupid Airlines lost so much money that they had to close a large number of international destinations, retire a large number of aircraft, and cut back on fuel costs, recovering only a fraction of the amount lost. Stupid Airlines never was able to recover from the case. Stupid Airlines also lost a lot of reliable customers, which meant that Stupid Airlines was under turmoil through its gradual decline. Stupid Airlines eventually died out and ceased operations on November 11, 2015, and the owner blamed California Airlines for it, even though California Airlines did nothing wrong. Grudge on ISIS California Airlines has always had a grudge on ISIS, as well as other terrorist groups. California Airlines also deeply influenced a number of airlines to do the same. When iiBaconChezburger was asked to speak about Paris, he replied "I'm not gonna let this go. If ISIS wants to see so many people die, then we'll show them. They're not gonna get away with this." This speech was in a YouTube video that was made by the official YouTube channel of California Airlines on November 12, 2015. However, many people felt confused and misled in this statement. As a result, YouTube deleted this video and California Airlines had its YouTube account suspended, and this was on the same day it was uploaded. iiBaconChezburger convinced YouTube to unsuspend California Airlines on YouTube. On November 15, YouTube decided to unsuspend California Airlines after it was proven that iiBaconChezburger was being legitimate. On November 16, California Airlines officially decided to declare war on ISIS. iiBaconChezburger announced it all over ROBLOXian headlines that California Airlines declared war on ISIS. Air France and KLM have both decided to help out California Airlines. There are rumors that other airlines might be deciding to join along with California Airlines, but there are also some rumors that some airlines might be scolding California Airlines for this. Category:Roblox Airline Industry